Demon's Bane
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: The war between angels and demons has been going on for millenea, with no signs of stopping, but one weapon may be able to turn the tide. The job of retrieving it belongs to Angel Trainee Sakura, who must travel to the ultimate battlefield: Earth
1. Prologue

Demon's Bane

**Prologue**

As she gazed longingly into the sky, searching in vain for the signal indicating the shift change she was hoping for, Chiharu heaved a sigh into the starry night. The stars, shining spires of light in the near distance, were reflected in her lucid brown eyes. Fingering the official-looking golden badge on her chest, she marveled as she did time and time again at how mortals must live down beneath the clouds. "I wonder," she muttered in her own contemplative way, "if they can see this beauty from down on Earth." Her eyes drifted over to the side, where the clouds fell away, almost like stairs, to reveal the green and blue expanse below.

Like most angels, Chiharu delighted in looking over The Edge. When the sun was at its brightest, the clouds became thin and filmy and anybody could glance at the world down below. The dizzying drop towards Earth, known as Lucifer's Fall, always made Chiharu's fledgling wings tremble with frightened excitement. Before an angel was certified, there was no way a curious soul could purposely travel from the heavens down onto the mortal realm. One needed a set of fully-grown wings to traverse the gap safely, something that a trainee like Chiharu lacked.

Chiharu sighed gloomily, glancing at the feathery stubs on her back. It would be at least another year before she would earn her wings and be able to attain Guardian status. After all, she had no special abilities, not like her friend Tomoyo who managed to pass the test early due to her skill as a healer. She would have to pass her certification test the regular way; with patience and hard work.

Realizing that her concentration was fading, Chiharu snapped to attention and focused on her set task. She had worked too hard to get her position as a guard to have it taken away from her because she had been dreaming! Only seconds later the ominous sound of footfalls greeted her highly tuned ears. Stiffening involuntarily, she gripped her guard's staff tightly and tried to look official.

As the figure turned the corner, Chiharu breathed a sigh of relief. "Yamazaki," she said gratefully to her fellow trainee, a young boy with short dark hair and a cheerful expression. "I'm so glad it's you. I thought it might have been General Toya."

Yamazaki flashed his brilliant white teeth at the young girl. "Don't worry, the general's gone home. As scary as it is to believe, it's only us and a couple of sergeants who are keeping this place safe."

"Are you serious? Isn't the general worried about security?"

"Nah," Yamazaki assured the girl, who now had a look of deep concern upon her face. "Apparently it's a holiday in the underworld, or as much of a holiday as you can make out of ushering the souls of the wicked into Hell. They wouldn't dare break away from the 'festivities'." He gently sat down next to Chiharu and quickly handed her a small bag that had been tucked away in the folds of his coat. "Here," he whispered. "I sneaked out a bean bun for you."

Chiharu quietly accepted the package, curtly nodding her thanks. "You might get in trouble for stealing food," she reminded him.

"Relax, nobody saw me," Yamazaki chuckled. "I won't get any demerits. Besides, you look like you need the nourishment." At that precise moment, Chiharu's stomach let out a pained gurgle and she flushed red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Yamazaki…"

"And didn't I ask you to stop calling me by my earthly name?" the boy continued, shoving past Chiharu's visible discomfort. "You break that rule every day: 'All angels are required to address each other as absolute equals.' Do you hate me or something?" he joked.

"No!" Chiharu nearly shouted. She quickly checked herself and continued speaking, oblivious to Yamazaki's surprised expression. "I don't call you 'Takashi' because…I mean…it sounds so ordinary! And…" She suddenly turned away, glad that it was only the two of them together. "Maybe…I think we need to be a little more…formal?"

"Hmph. I suppose," Yamazaki said with dissatisfaction. He turned his attention towards the shack they were safeguarding, eager to change the subject. "What do you suppose is in here, anyways? Grand Cardinal Yukito never said anything to you about it, did he?"

"Grand Cardinal Yukito didn't appoint me," Chiharu corrected him, glad that the topic was done and over with. It was an old argument between the two which was never quite resolved. "General Toya did. And all he said was 'make sure nobody gets in here.' He never explained just what I was supposed to be guarding." Doubt began to hover in her eyes. "Not even Sakura knows, even though she's the General's sister. It must be really important."

"Something the Cardinal doesn't want the demons to get their hands on," Yamazaki mused. "Maybe it's a weapon?"

"Could be."

Yamazaki suddenly growled angrily, a very uncharacteristic move on his part. "This is just another example of the High Council's hypocrisy! They encourage all the principles of love and honor and trust, and then they don't let the ordinary angels in on anything they're doing! That really makes me irritated!"

"Don't get angry at the High Council," Chiharu said in an attempt to pacify her friend. "They're just doing what they need to do. We are at war, after all."

"Yeah, you're right," the other grudgingly admitted. "You never know who could be a spy. It's just…" He struggled for a moment to find the right words. "At times like this…it's really hard to live by the Divine Principle, you know?"

"_Love thou anyone and everyone, even thy enemy, equally, and without reservations or preferences_," Chiharu quoted dully. "That is an angel's duty. It's a great honor to uphold."

"Yeah, but…"

Yamazaki paused for so long that Chiharu wondered if he had fallen asleep. "But…?" she prodded gently, sensing his hesitation. He had a very odd look on his face, somewhere between confusion and embarrassment. The Yamazaki she knew was always smiling and joking. Was he worried about something? Chiharu had no way of knowing.

Finally, Yamazaki sighed and slowly turned to look into Chiharu's anxious eyes. He shyly placed his hand over Chiharu's own dainty one. As Chiharu's cheeks flushed without her knowing exactly why, Yamazaki spoke in a low and secretive tone. "Sometimes I wonder…why is it that only the demons get to be passionate about something? I think about it and…" He grinned awkwardly. "…I get a little jealous. That's…pretty stupid, right?"

Chiharu's heart pounded inside her chest like a drum. She struggled to reply, only to find that her voice had disappeared. In all of her training as an angel, she was never prepared for anything like this! Nervousness seeped through her, perhaps drawn from the excited tension and the air, and a smile crept hesitantly across her features.

"No," she finally managed to say, still puzzled as to why she was suddenly so happy. "I…don't know exactly what you mean, but…I don't think it sounds stupid at all."

Yamazaki's face lit up like that of a delighted child, and Chiharu was sure his features now mirrored her own. She shuddered as his fingers tightened around her hand, and his face fell a little. "See…this is what I mean," he said, attempting a halfhearted grin. "They tell us from the moment that we're born that it's wrong to touch, to feel alive like this. They tell us to love, that love is what our souls are made of, but then…"

His hand grew limp and fell away. Chiharu marveled how cold her hand felt without Yamazaki's own covering it. Unsure of what else to do, she grabbed his hand back and forced Yamazaki to face her completely. "It can't be wrong," she said vehemently, surprising even herself. "I…" She began to blush furiously again, something that made Yamazaki smile softly, tenderly. "I want to know what you mean."

Suddenly, Yamazaki's face grew hard. Cold and sharp, his eyes left Chiharu's and darted around. He released Chiharu's hands and stood up, becoming increasingly alert and frantic.

"Yamazaki?" Chiharu said anxiously, gradually developing a sense of another presence close by. A sinister chuckle sounded from above them, like the toll of a death knell. The angels' nervousness was quickly replaced by chilling fear as two strange figures leapt from the top of the shack down to the thick clouds in front of them.

Chiharu had only read about demons before, about how their eyes burned bright red in the dark and about their black, flightless wings, which were punishment from the Original Lord for their act of mutiny. The first demon standing before them was a lean and sinuous woman, with hair colored a dazzling pink shade and long butterfly eyelashes. Her companion, a large, black, panther-like animal, growled menacingly and stalked the quivering pair with his malicious eyes.

"Well, well, what have we here?" giggled the girl demon. "A pair of widdle baby angels!" Smiling knowingly, she stepped closer to Yamazaki, who had flung his hand out protectively, covering a frightened Chiharu. "You two are a cute couple," she said sarcastically. "Isn't that kind of thing frowned upon up here?"

"We didn't do anything!" Chiharu protested, a cold sense of reality running through her veins. They were under attack. This woman must have been trying to get whatever was in the run-down building behind them!

"Don't give them anything, Chiharu," Yamazaki whispered harshly, grasping the girl's hand tightly in reassurance. "They might use it against us later." Louder, he shouted at the demon, "At least the High Council of Heaven doesn't tolerate whores like you, demon!"

The demon glanced down at her healthy figure, which was covered sparsely with skin-tight material. "There now, you've hurt my feelings," she pouted flirtatiously. "Do you know how long it took me to become a Succubus? I didn't rise to that rank just because of my gorgeous body, you know!"

"Nakuru," the demon panther hissed, "This is not the time to be showing off! We need to get what we came for, eliminate these…insects…and leave!"

Nakuru shot a hate filled glance at her accomplice. "You're no fun at all, Suppi." Tossing her hair back, she reached into her bosom and pulled out a whip, which was covered from handle to tip in inch-thick thorns. "I only bring this out for special occasions," she said, in a voice nearing a whisper, but for all her sense of play, Chiharu could still see malice in her eyes. As the girl demon cracked her whip ferociously, Chiharu panicked and screamed, completely forgetting her combat training. As the poisoned tip flew towards her, Yamazaki jumped in front of the quivering girl, holding out his training rapier. The whip coiled around his sword, nearly pulling it out of his hand.

"My, my," said Nakuru appreciatively, "So at least one of you has some skill."

"Chiharu, your staff!" Yamazaki shouted. Finally snapping out of her shock, Chiharu unsheathed the short spear she kept on her back. She quickly stepped into ready stance, preparing to spear the demon, but she was shunted to the ground by the giant panther. She gasped for air as the beast growled into her face, his great paws pressing down on her chest.

"Now, Suppi!" Nakuru called, easily subduing an angry and hurt Yamazaki, and at her command the panther turned his head towards the building nearby. Opening his great maw, a deep moaning growl developed in his chest, and before Chiharu could scream or struggle, a stream of fire poured out of the panther's gaping mouth. All Chiharu could feel were the flames crackling above her face. The air suddenly became thick with the scent of burning wood.

"You angels really are a soft bunch," Nakuru shouted over the roaring fire. "Imagine keeping something like the Demon's Bane in a wooden house!" With that, she broke free of the death grip she held with Yamazaki and made a dash towards the inferno as the helpless boy hit the ground.

Yamazaki tried to stand, but sickly realized that the woman's whip bound his ankles together. "How…how did you…?" he stammered weakly.

"Don't underestimate me," the demon sang, and shrieking with delight thrust her hands into the flame. Chiharu looked on in horror as her arms seemed to grow longer and twined through the burning wreckage. Worse than that, however, was the look on the demon's face, clearly one of pain, but pain that she seemed to embrace with her entire body.

"They're mad," Chiharu whispered, and the panther pressed down on her harder.

"Don't take all day," the panther growled to his partner. "The prince needs that thing now!"

"I've got it!" the demon cried triumphantly, and turned from the fire with her prize in her miraculously unscathed arms.

It was a perfect sphere, lacking markings of any kind, nothing that seemed special at first glance; but there was something about it that made Chiharu's eyes hurt. Suddenly she realized, she could not tell what color it was. When it was first revealed to her, it seemed pure white, but now it seemed black…or blood red. Its hue was constantly morphing, and the demons seemed confused by it as well.

"What the hell is this?" Nakuru spat, her features distorting to make her seem ugly.

"It's reacting to your demon blood," Suppi said calmly. "Now let's get out of here before—"

A golden blur suddenly bounded into Nakuru, jolting her into letting go into the precious orb. It hit the ground with a thwack and rolled over into Yamazaki's ready hands.

"Don't let go of that, Takashi!" the shape shouted, and Chiharu immediately recognized the welcome form of Cerberus. The golden lion spread his majestic white wings threateningly at the demons, growling low and dangerously in his throat.

"Lord Cerberus, I—"

"Never mind right now, Chiharu! Don't let them get their hands on the Demon's Bane!" He stood strong as a tree trunk in front of them, their celestial guard, and Chiharu could see Nakuru's face grow even more twisted. Then, suddenly, the wrath left her features, and she chuckled softly.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Cerberus," Nakuru coyly remarked. "I suppose it would have been too easy to just walk in here without meeting you. After all," she smirked, "You are the 'guardian beast'."

"Don't mock me!" Cerberus growled. "You two have ten seconds to vanish before I destroy you!"

"I'd like to see you try it," the panther purred. "In case you haven't noticed, Cerberus, there are two of us, and only one of you. Unless you count those two brats behind you," he added with disdain.

Chiharu was more frightened than she had ever been in her life. The only thing that was keeping her from falling to the ground in tears was Yamazaki's reassuring grip on her hand.

It was impossible, she reflected softly, not to feel safe when Takashi was around.

"Yama…Takashi," Chiharu whispered softly.

Yamazaki felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time she had ever called him by his name. "Yeah?"

"I want you to run," Chiharu muttered urgently. She could feel Yamazaki stiffen next to her, but didn't dare look at him lest the demons notice their conversation. "Those demons aren't going to leave. You have to take that…weapon…you're holding, and go find Grand Cardinal Yukito. That's the only way we'll make it out of this in one piece."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here alone!" Yamazaki shot back, his face now taut and pale. The glowing orb in his hands was now changing from its brilliant gold to pure white, but nobody was paying any attention.

"You have to!" Chiharu pleaded. "I'll be fine; Lord Cerberus will protect me. But if they get whatever it is they want, something terrible will happen, I know it! You have to run. Please don't argue with me."

Yamazaki hesitated for a moment more, and then gave Chiharu's hand one more tight squeeze. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, and then ran off, clutching the coveted sphere to his chest.

Chiharu sank to the ground, tears springing into her eyes. It wasn't unusual for Yamazaki to say that to her. All angels used the phrase when they parted; it was part of the Code. But somehow, it meant so much more hearing it from Yamazaki, at that moment…

White fire met orange as Cerberus and the panther sparred, Nakuru looking happily on. The two blazes only met for a moment, melded into a towering inferno, and then disappeared. The two cats were evenly matched.

Nakuru laughed wildly as the brawl continued. "That's it! Fight! The more violence you cause, the stronger we grow!" Suddenly, her face grew serious and she glanced away from the battle. "You! Stop right now!" she screamed, and lashed out her whip to catch Yamazaki by the leg. Chiharu screamed as Yamazaki was pulled to the ground, the golden orb flying from his arms and into the air.

All action stopped as the round object flew through the starry night and across the clouds. Five sets of eyes watched it soar higher and higher, and then finally begin to fall through the open hole in the cloudy land, Lucifer's Fall.

There was silence, then a horrendous scream. Nakuru dashed towards the site in a panic, only stopping when her companion flew in front of her to block her path.

"Suppi, get out of my way! Do you realize what's happened?" she demanded, eyes full of rage and despair. "It's fallen to earth! We have to recover it before—"

"Are you mad?" the panther spat disdainfully. "Do you have any idea what the prince will do to us if we go down to earth without permission? If we cannot get to it, the angels certainly cannot. Now," he said slowly, turning to face the stunned Cerberus. "We shall see who wins this war in the end. But for now, we retreat!"

And the demons disappeared as quickly as they came.

Cerberus heaved a sigh of relief. Even if the Demon's Bane was somewhere on Earth, it was still better than being in the hands of a demon. But now, he realized, it was truly a battle. The Demon Lord would already be working on obtaining the weapon before the angels could reclaim it.

He had to warn Grand Cardinal Yukito.

"Chiharu, Takashi, let's—"

The words died in Cerberus's mouth as he looked upon the scene before him. Chiharu sat on the ground clutching the wounded Yamazaki to her breast. The young boy-angel returned her embrace, his face the picture of despair. "I let go of it, Chiharu. I…I failed. I should have known that any job General Toya gave us had to be important, but I…"

"You did your best," Chiharu insisted. "And I…" Her eyes filled up once again with tears. "I'm so proud of you…Takashi…"

"That's enough!"

Chiharu and Yamazaki whipped their heads up at the sound of Cerberus's commanding voice. Realizing what he was doing, Yamazaki abruptly sat up and removed himself from Chiharu's tender hold. They both leapt to their feet and stood at attention, hoping against all hope that the guardian beast would not say anything more, that he would just walk away.

But it was too late. Chiharu could see the sadness in Cerberus's golden eyes. He had witnessed their moment of connection, and there now way to stop what would inevitably happen next.

Even knowing this as well as Chiharu did, Yamazaki tried. "Lord Cerberus, I can explain!" he cried. "We were—"

"Yamazaki," Cerberus interrupted, and even in her dread Chiharu could hear the sorrow in his voice. "You know the code as well as any angel here." With that, he turned around and beckoned the two trainee angels with his shaggy head. "Come with me. It is my duty to report this."

Yamazaki and Chiharu followed him, and as the stars looked on, took hold of each other's hands, grasping them with no intention of ever letting go.


	2. Trials

**Demon's Bane**

Chapter 1: Trials

Chiharu and Yamazaki stood in the middle of the High Council's courtroom as the stands began to fill to the brim with angels. Yamazaki wanted nothing more than to grasp Chiharu's hand as tight as he could and never let go, but his wrists were bound and two guards stood behind him, ready to intervene at General Toya's command. Directly in between the two trainee angels sat Cerberus, his majestic head bowed in despair. There had not been a trial of this magnitude for centuries, and most of the angels in the stands had no idea why they had been summoned. They would find out soon enough.

Meanwhile, a small auburn-haired girl with tiny underdeveloped wings threaded her way through the crowd until she reached the very front bench. Her emerald green eyes radiated worry; she knew Chiharu and Yamazaki, and could not comprehend why they were under arrest. The High Council's courtroom was only used for cases of the highest caliber. Something was terribly wrong, there had to be some kind of mistake…

She searched the faces of the important angels nearby, passing over judges, officers and foot soldiers until she recognized the features of the one she sought. If anyone could explain what was happening, it would be him.

"Brother!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and ran to General Toya as he started in his seat. After directing a silencing glare at the young girl, the General excused himself and hurried to meet her before she could cause any more commotion.

"What in the Lord's name do you think you are doing, Sakura?" he seethed as his sister began to open her mouth. "This is a courthouse! Show some respect!"

"I just want to know what's going on here, Toya," Sakura protested, albeit a little more quietly. "Why are Chiharu and Yamazaki on trial?"

Toya sighed. "I'm not allowed to say," he said. "Yukito doesn't want to cause a panic."

"A panic?" Sakura asked. What could possibly be that bad?

"Frankly," Toya continued softly, "I'd rather not be doing this. A trial of this nature is a waste of time when we're going into battle in a month."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was the first her brother had mentioned of the war in weeks. "So it's starting again?" she said listlessly.

Toya cursed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Look, just go and find Tomoyo, sit down, and be quiet. I'll explain later."

"But—" Sakura began, but at that moment Cerberus raised his great shaggy head and the courtroom became silent. The air was so still that the only sound was that of Chiharu's muffled sobs.

"The Trial shall begin immediately!" the guardian beast roared. "Presenting his Excellency, Grand Cardinal Yukito!"

The silence was pierced by trumpet calls and light prayer as the Grand Cardinal walked steadily down the aisle. Sakura's eyes followed him as he passed by, and she mouthed his name in vain hopes that he would turn to her and explain everything. He instead proceeded to the judgment podium and left the girl staring at the back of his white head.

Yukito cleared his throat and spoke. Although his voice was soft and kindly, everyone in the large room could hear his words. "Angels," he said, "we are gathered here to bear witness to the hearing of Trainee Chiharu and Trainee Takashi, who have violated the first clause of the Heavenly Principles: the Angel's Code."

Hurried whispers and cries of outrage rang through the air as Yamazaki and Chiharu faced the Grand Cardinal. All Sakura could do was stare in disbelief at her friends, as she knew the Code just as well as any angel did.

_Love_ _thou everything, even thy enemy, equally and without reservation…_

"Takashi," Yukito said, and Yamazaki lifted his head, fixing a stubborn glare on his face. "Do you understand why you have been called forth on this charge?"

"I do," Yamazaki replied, his voice showing no signs of weakness. Chiharu gazed on, admiration apparent in her eyes. If he wasn't afraid she shouldn't be either, she thought, fighting back tears.

Takashi was so strong.

"Chiharu," Yukito said, startling the girl into a small squeak, "do you understand why you have been called forth?"

Chiharu forced down a lump in her throat and replied, "I do."

Yukito smiled grimly. "Well, now that protocol is over," he said, attempting to create a lighthearted mood, "Do you have anything to say to support your case?"

There was a stony silence. The only sound that Sakura could hear was the insistent pounding of her heart. Neither Chiharu nor Yamazaki seemed to be making any move to speak.

Yukito hung his head. "I was afraid it would be like this," he said. "Well…if you don't say anything, I cannot inflict further charges upon you…so you are making the right decision." Chiharu and Yamazaki relaxed visibly after this pronouncement, Chiharu even daring to smile. "However," Yukito continued, and her smile disappeared, "I must enforce some type of discipline; the community cannot afford to have your actions perpetuated."

"Grand cardinal…" Chiharu whimpered, fearing the worst, "Please…"

"I will allow the two of you, being only trainees and not fully responsible under the law," Yukito intoned, "to continue on the path to earning your wings. However…" His voice grew hard. "From now on, you will be working in separate zones in the defensive guard. You will be observed closely by all members of the community. Anyone who sees the two of you alone together must report the incident to me, or to General Toya, at once. If your actions are repeated, then there is only one course of action…"

Sakura's eyes widened as Yukito let the last word fall from his mouth like a stone: "Exile".

Chiharu cried out as if struck as Yamazaki ground his teeth to avoid from doing the same. The two trainee angels were further restrained by the guards, and Yukito continued his speech. "The two of you must promise, in front of the High Council here today, that you will never engage in more than necessary contact from here on out. Yamazaki…you will begin."

The Unholy Contract was such an ancient part of angelic code that it was almost regarded as myth. Sakura could hear whispers all around her, some denouncing, some pitying, as Yamazaki was turned to face the now sobbing Chiharu. He forced his features to seem calm, but his shaking fists betrayed him.

"I…I can't…" he choked out, as Yukito and Toya looked on.

"You must," Toya replied, "unless you prefer exile."

Yamazaki took in a deep, shuddering breath and spoke, his words sounding as though they were being forcibly ripped from his mouth. "I…I swear before this Council…that I will never associate with Angel Trainee Chiharu again." His face became a mask as Chiharu's sobs grew louder.

"Now, you, Chiharu," Yukito prodded.

The girl stood rooted to the spot as she stared through her tears at Yamazaki's bowed head. She could not see his face, only his still raging fists. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Now, Chiharu," Yukito repeated, urgency in his voice.

"I…I swear…" Chiharu began, but then suddenly stopped. She turned to face the Grand Cardinal with intense sorrow in her eyes and cried, "Please, don't make me do this! I…I can't say those words! I just can't!"

"Chiharu!" Yamazaki shouted.

"Takashi…Takashi means too much to me…Last night, I feel like I found myself for the first time…in another person!" Chiharu was no longer crying, instead shouting with clear defiance at Yukito. "In Takashi! He…he's so precious to me, and you have no right to separate us like this! You have no right!"

"Chiharu, if you do not swear right now, you will be charged with the most severe punishment we can think of!" Toya barked, noting the pain in Yukito's face. The Cardinal had lost control of the situation, and it was now his job to sort out the chaos.

"Chiharu…" Yamazaki said, and Chiharu whirled about to face him. "Just swear…"

"But, Takashi…"

"It'll be fine," he said, and met her wild eyes with his own. "I promise you that everything will be all right."

There was a moment of intense silence. Then, Chiharu lowered her head in defeat and said, in broken tones, "I…I swear before this Council that I will…never associate with Angel Trainee Takashi again."

Yukito took a moment to observe the two angels, who stood as still as statues, before he cleared his throat and announced, "Then I declare this court adjourned."

Cerberus let out a roar, a symbol that the court session had ended, and the members of the high council dispersed. Sakura immediately ran after Chiharu to try and get a sensible testimony, but she was stopped by the call of her name from behind her. As she turned at the sound, she saw the welcome figure of her best friend.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as the dark-haired beauty crossed the courtroom floor to meet her. Tomoyo was the same age as Sakura, but already a full-fledged angel. At any other time, Sakura would be eying Tomoyo's glorious white wings with jealousy, but now she was too worried to care much about rank.

"It's awful, isn't it, Sakura?" Tomoyo said as soon as the two girls were together. "I would never have expected Chiharu and Takashi to be put on trial."

"I still don't know what happened!" Sakura exclaimed. "Toya won't even tell me!"

"Yes, I'm quite puzzled as well," Tomoyo muttered. Cool and composed as always, she kept a straight face except for a small worried crease in her forehead. "I've questioned the Grand Cardinal and he'll only say that it was unavoidable. In any case," she said, shaking the anxiety from her features, "Grand Cardinal Yukito wants to speak with you."

Panic coursed through Sakura's veins. "Why?" she stammered. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tomoyo only chuckled in response. "I don't think you have to worry. He said something about a new mission for you."

"Oh, really…" Sakura said, sighing in relief. "Well, then," she said, a cheery smile on her face, "I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting!"

"Good luck, Sakura," Tomoyo teased as the auburn-haired girl left the scene. Blushing slightly, Sakura tried her hardest to calm her heart down. It wouldn't do to let Yukito see her so flustered, especially after the courtroom scene she had just witnessed.

Like most members of the Council, Grand Cardinal Yukito was a beautiful angel. He was the youngest angel ever to be nominated as leader of the High Council, and was quickly building a reputation for being the fairest as well, famous for reaching deliberations quickly and finding solutions that would please all parties involved.

However, he had never faced trial of this nature before, and he was visibly shaken.

"You did what you had to do," General Toya said upon seeing the Cardinal's expression. "The rest of the Council would have been livid if you had acted otherwise."

"Thank you for saying so, Toya," Yukito muttered, "but I don't think I could do it again. The look on Chiharu's face…" He sighed. "It hurt me. I've never wanted to obstruct justice so badly," he chuckled, attempting a joke, but his lightheartedness fell flat.

Toya did not answer right away, only stared at the tired Cardinal. "Yukito," he finally said, choosing his words with the utmost care, "I've known you for years, and even before you were involved with the High Council, you always made decisions based on what was best for everyone. It wasn't any different today; if you hadn't upheld the law…"

"I know," Yukito replied, the weariness in his face becoming more pronounced. "The people would have been confused, and the Council would have been very angry with me. I simply wonder…"

"What?"

Yukito turned to look his friend straight in the eye and responded, "I wonder if this particular law is truly the best for everyone. It was made to differentiate us from demons and from humans as well. A realm guided by logic and edict should run smoother than one guided by emotion. That was the reasoning behind it. However…"

He paused, and before Toya could urge him to continue, the sprightly figure of Sakura dashed onto the main floor of the courtroom. "Tomoyo said you wanted to see me, Grand Cardinal!" she said.

Toya shook his head at the interruption as Yukito gave a warm smile to the young girl. "Sakura, you know you don't need to use formalities with me. I'm not a Council member to you and your brother, just another angel."

Sakura could once more feel her face growing red; she urged the coloring to disappear as she replied, "Right…Yukito…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"There, that's better. Please take a seat, Sakura." As the young angel obeyed with alacrity, Yukito's face grew suddenly more serious. "You were present during today's trial, I presume."

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "And, I actually wanted to ask you—"

"Later, Sakura. We will certainly discuss the reasons for the trial later."

Sakura pouted; she could tell that Yukito was only trying to brush off the issue. He was just like her brother that way, never taking her seriously. "Then what…"

"You are currently in the process of earning your wings, Sakura. Am I correct?" he interrupted. After Sakura nodded in eager response, Yukito continued. "I believe I may have a mission for you."

Toya visibly started upon hearing Yukito's proposal. "Yukito," he growled, "you had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Yukito simply smiled at his friend. "I knew you'd be mad. But there's something more important at stake than your feelings, Toya."

Sakura frowned at the two older angels; she did not appreciate being kept in the dark. "Toya, I'm sure I can handle any mission that Yukito gives me," she said. "I'm just as skilled as anybody else in my flock."

"But—"

"Why don't we let Sakura decide for herself, Toya, before we make assumptions about what she can or cannot do?" Yukito interrupted.

Sakura shuddered at the tension that built up between her brother and the Cardinal. Such animosity was rare among any angels, even during arguments. It must be a really difficult mission, she reflected, for them to get so angry about sending me to do it.

The thought should have made her feel afraid, she knew that. But thinking about doing something that would impress Yukito only made her excited.

Toya finally bowed his head, giving Yukito control over the conversation. "When Chiharu and Takashi were convicted of their…transgression," Yukito began, his solemnity infecting every word he spoke, "they were ordered to guard a very important object. Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control, this object was stolen."

"Two demons attacked Chiharu and Takashi last night and they claimed the object as their own," Toya continued. "Luckily for us, Cerberus was suspicious that something like this would happen, and he prevented them from taking it back to the Underworld. However…"

"The object has fallen to Earth," Yukito interrupted. "Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. We need you to find it, and get this object back to us before the demons beat us to it."

Sakura was stunned. This truly was an important task, far beyond what was normally asked of Trainee angels. The last task she had performed was to assist in the nearby hospital; she was nowhere near prepared for undercover work. "Why…why do you need me?" she gasped.

"Because you have proven yourself in the past to be resourceful and good at interacting with others, which is exactly what this mission demands. And," Yukito added with a smile, "I trust you completely."

Flushed with pride at the Cardinal's praise, Sakura questioned him further. "What would I be looking for?"

"The object is essentially a globe. In its natural state it is a golden sphere, about half the size of a person's head. It is devoid of any distinguishing markings or symbols."

"Then how will I know I've found it?" Sakura queried. "It sounds so ordinary."

"You will be in constant contact with Cerberus while down on Earth," Yukito replied. "Should you choose to accept this mission, he will be there to help you every step of the way; Cerberus is the only one who can sense the object's power."

Sakura had one more question that burned in her heart, but she was almost afraid to ask it. Plucking up the courage, she forced out, "This object…what does it do? Why do we need it?"

Toya nodded grimly and Yukito's face fell upon hearing her query. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that," he said. "You won't like the answer."

"I won't take the mission unless I know," Sakura shot back, her heart pounding. She was afraid she knew the answer already, but she had to hear it from Yukito.

The Cardinal grew agitated; his wingspan increased a bit and some of his feathers floated to the ground. Noticing Yukito's reluctance, Toya stepped forward and answered the question for him. "It's a weapon. It's the most important weapon we could have in our possession in this war."

Sakura's heart sank; it was exactly as she thought. "I thought we were in temporary cease-fire," she said. Her voice was cold and lifeless as she spoke.

"We were," Toya replied, "but that was because we had the Demon's Bane in our arsenal. The demons wouldn't dare attack us when we had it. However," he added, "they know that it's gone now, and it won't be long now before they declare war again."

"Demon's Bane?" Sakura said, her curiosity aroused once more. "Is that what it's called?"

"Yes," Yukito said. "We call it that because the demons cannot use it without serious consequences. We aren't exactly sure why, but ancient texts about this weapon indicated that an angel may used this weapon without fear. However…if a demon uses it…he is destroyed."

"Which is why the demons want it so badly," Toya interrupted. "They would be willing to sacrifice one of their own in order to use its power."

"You still haven't told me," Sakura urged, "what does it do?"

Yukito remained silent, leaving Toya to answer.

"It annihilates every living thing in its range. With it, the demons could destroy us all with the cost of only one life."

Sakura began to tremble so much that she almost lost her balance. "What…what would you want with a weapon like that?" she shouted. "It's…it's evil! Something like that shouldn't even exist!"

"We wouldn't use it," Yukito proclaimed. "We've kept it safe for…a very long time, so that it wouldn't have to be used. Believe me, the demons are the ones who prefer slaughter other means of ending the battle."

"Especially that prince!" Toya shouted. "He's the worst of the lot, and he'll stop at nothing to win this war."

"Sakura," Yukito said, trying to hold the crying girl's gaze, "if you complete this mission successfully, I will give you your wings. You will have saved us all and proven yourself to exhibit the bravery and loyalty being an angel requires."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her face began to burn red. "You…you will?" she stammered. She had been waiting to receive her wings for years, ever since she found out how the process worked.

Yukito nodded, his eyes growing hopeful. "Please, Sakura," he said passionately, making Sakura's heart quake, "you are our hope. Please accept this mission."

It was so risky, Sakura thought. She had never traveled to Earth before. The last thing the angels needed was a weapon, something else to prolong the century-long war. She could get intercepted, or lost, or worse, she could fail.

But for the chance to finally earn her wings and truly become Yukito's equal…

She took a deep breath, drawing all the courage she could from her brother and the Cardinal both. Then, her green eyes flashed with determination and she said with as much confidence as she could muster, "I'll do it. I'll go down to Earth, and find the Demon's Bane."


	3. Enter the Demon

Chapter 3: Enter the Demon

It was completely different from what she had expected.

First of all, wet white flakes of snow fell constantly from the brackish sky, and they clung to her dress like they were little children. They chilled her to the bone; she had not supposed that it would ever be this cold anywhere. The wind did not help either, blowing the pale flakes every which way, so they stuck in her hair or hit her unprotected face.

The planet had always seemed so blue from up above, either that or green, but upon arriving in Tokyo, all she could see was grey. Grey buildings, grey sky, grey sidewalks…she felt trapped in a world of monotonous un-color, where she alone stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone around her had black hair and brown or black eyes. She could hear whispers all around her and could see small children pointing at her vibrant hair. Of course, she amended, they could have just as easily been pointing at her clothes. She was obviously underdressed, her pale skin covered only by a light silky fabric, which was standard in the Overworld, but certainly not on Earth.

Sakura sneezed. As she rubbed her frigid nose, she gazed about at the bustling environment surrounding her. How was she going to find her destination in all of this? All of the buildings around her looked the same, and she couldn't read the street signs. Yukito had blessed her with the ability to speak Japanese before she had left on her mission, but she still was hopeless when it came to translating the bizarre symbols adorning the grey signposts.

If she couldn't find a restaurant, how could she possibly find the Demon's Bane in the city chaos? Fighting the urge to break down and cry in the middle of the street, Sakura instead took a deep breath and fired up her determination. After all, Yukito was watching her all the time, and she couldn't let him down.

He trusted her to complete this mission…so she couldn't let him down.

Bolstered by her blazing reverence for the Grand Cardinal, she eagerly spotted an elderly man passing by. Without stopping to think, she grabbed the man by the shoulder and shouted "Um…do you know where I can find the Nonsense Café?"

The man blinked at the desperate young girl who had him by the collar. After contemplating how to best phrase his answer, he croaked "You're standing right in front of it, dearie."

After releasing the man, who immediately began to gasp for breath and complain about the "rudeness of the younger generation", Sakura stared up at the decorated sign above her, her face numb both from shock and cold. She shakily held up the piece of paper that served as her guide and saw that the scribbles on it and the ones on the sign matched.

Suddenly her face felt much warmer. She bowed an apology to the man she had accosted and slunk into the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure I understand you," the man said after she had settled herself down, a quizzical look in his eyes. "You want a job?"

Sakura sneezed before answering. It was warm inside the café and her nose itched. Transitioning from such different temperatures was taking a strain on her system. "Yes," she replied carefully, aware of what would happen if she said something that gave her away. "I had heard from…a friend…that you were hiring waitresses. I don't have much experience…but I'll work very hard!"

"That's the part I don't understand," the man replied. He ruffled his short brown hair in confusion. "We haven't put out any help wanted ads lately. How long ago did this friend of yours tell you that we needed employees?"

Sakura's heart began to pound. "Uhm…I'm not really sure. It could have been a long time ago," she said quickly. "Do you, by any chance, have a job open for me now? I'm really desperate, Mr.…"

"Tereda," the man said with a smile. "You can call me Tereda-san."

"Right," Sakura exclaimed. "Tereda-san…" She was having difficulty using titles to address people, when all her life she had just called people by name. "I'm Sakura… Kinomoto," she added, attempting good Japanese manners.

After a short pause, the restaurant manager grinned and said, "If you don't mind me saying so, Sakura-san, you have a strange accent. Are you a foreigner?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She finally had a prepared answer to give him! "Yes," she said, her demeanor instantly becoming more cheerful, "I'm an American. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was born here in Tokyo though." She smiled softly, remembering something that had been hidden in the corner of her mind. "I came here to Japan to look for him."

After hearing this, the manager seemed much more receptive to Sakura altogether. "Well, Sakura-chan…do you mind if I call you that?...it just so happens that we do have a job available. I'm assuming you live alone?"

"Yes," Sakura replied. "My friend lives with someone else, and I wouldn't want to impose on her, so I thought I'd look for a job and make my own way."

"How…how noble!" Tereda exclaimed, suddenly grasping Sakura's hands with his own large ones. "So young and already living on your own! Of course I'll give you a job here, Sakura-chan! You can start today!"

"Thank you so much, Tereda-san!" Sakura cheered. "I'll work very hard!"

She left the restaurant with a gleeful smile on her face as the manager of the Nonsense Café bid her a loud farewell. Everything had gone exactly as Yukito had predicted, and nobody suspected her of being an angel!

Still, she felt a little guilty…after all, she was deceiving people, and the Angel's Code had always taught her that lying under any conditions was wrong. But it was under Yukito-san's orders, and Yukito could do no wrong as far as she was concerned.

_"We've narrowed it down to somewhere within fifteen kilometers of this point here," Yukito had told her, pointing to a small dot on his personal map. _

_Sakura's eyes glittered with excitement; it wasn't every day an angel like her got to look at one of Grand Cardinal Yukito's maps. She quickly realized that Yukito was still speaking and reluctantly tore her gaze away. "What we need you to do is position yourself within the center of this area. Your brother has already been kind enough to make arrangements for you."_

_"You did that for me, Toya?" Sakura said_

_"Don't mention it," Toya assented. "Check in at this hotel under the name Sakura Kinomoto; they'll have a room prepared for you. Follow the instructions that Yukito gave you, and you should be fine."_

_"Cerberus should contact you at some point," Yukito picked up, "so keep a sharp lookout for him. Above all," he continued, worry coloring his face, "be careful. We need the Demon's Bane, but not if your safety is compromised. If you are ever in danger, call for me and I will abort you from the mission."_

_Sakura's face flushed as she stared up at her mentor. "Yukito…"_

Sakura leaned against a wall, giddy with happiness. "You don't have to worry, Yukito," she said to herself, closing her eyes with a dreamy reverence. "I'll find the Demon's Bane…I'll make sure that nobody else lays a hand on it…and then…"

She placed her light hands on her burning cheeks and said, "Then I'll become a full-fledged angel…and I'll finally be able to kiss you."

* * *

Far, far away from Sakura was a castle surrounded by bubbling brimstone. Flaming bits of rock would leap from the boiling rivers snaking around the kingdom. Few beings roamed the barren and infertile land, instead choosing to congregate around the castle. Their country was at war with an eternal enemy, and their leader could command them at any moment; they had to be watchful for any sign of movement, from both him and their foes.

Inside the castle, a young man paced slowly around his room as two other figures waited in front of him, visibly nervous. Their eyes followed their leader as he continued to walk from one side of the room to the other, determined not to look at them until he was certain he could control his wrath. The king, his father, had died only a year ago, leaving him with a country of poverty and a war he was finding impossible to manage.

But he thought he had found a weakness in his enemy…he thought he had. But something had gone wrong.

He stopped pacing, and the woman in front of him stiffened. Her master was never more fearsome than when he was silent. After a tense moment, during which the young ruler flicked his black whip of a tail dangerously through the air, the brown-haired demon spoke. "I gave you a job to do, Nakuru, did I not?"

The succubus gulped. She was finished if she couldn't calm him down. "Prince…"

"I sent you to the Overworld to accomplish a simple task. All you had to do was defeat two weaklings; the rest of the guard was asleep, or doing other duties. Kill them, and the prize was yours for the taking."

"Your highness, I—"

"You told me that the guardian beast arrived and got in your way, but even with that obstacle, Spinel," he continued, eyeing the black panther sitting next to Nakuru, "would have been able to at least hold him at bay while you made your escape. Anything would have been better…than letting the Demon's Bane, the ultimate weapon, FALL DOWN TO THAT MISERABLE PLANET!" The Prince's eyes gleamed demonic red as he punched his fist into a wall that quickly developed cracks.

"It was an error of judgment, my Lord Prince," Spinel whispered, bowing his head to avoid staring into the prince's crimson orbs. There was a rumor around the castle that staring into Prince Syaoran's eyes when he was in a fury would result in instant death. "Please…we became confused. The brat that held the weapon slipped and fell, and we had no idea—"

"You should have killed him on the spot!" Syaoran roared. "How dare you even show your face here after failing me? You're both lucky that I haven't killed you already!"

"Please, your Highness!" Nakuru begged, on her knees. "Please don't kill us! Give us another chance! I swear, we won't fail you again! We'll go down to Earth and…"

"You really think that I'll let you go down to Earth after that debacle?" Syaoran spat. "You're dumber than I first believed. One of my other minions will…"

The Prince lapsed into a sudden silence, which did nothing but frighten Nakuru more. However, she dared not moved; it was too dangerous when the Prince was in such a state. However, the fact that she was still alive comforted her more than a bit. No matter how fierce Prince Syaoran was, he seemed merciful compared to the old King, who would have slaughtered her and Suppi the moment they had announced their failure.

The prince breathed a harsh sigh. "Come out," he commanded, confusing Nakuru and Spinel even more. "I know you're here. You were always terrible at hiding from me."

A soft chuckle echoed through the still air and a bespectacled figure stepped out from a shadowed area of the room. He had an air of condescension about him that was obvious to even the most casual observer. A sly smile played across his face as he replied, "It took you a while to find me, though, did it not, cousin?"

Syaoran spat on the ground before the newcomer, who stood there impassively. "What do you want, Eriol?"

"My," Eriol said, "so suspicious already! I haven't even said anything to you yet, your highness." His own black tail whipped around playfully; he was obviously happy about something.

Syaoran glared; he didn't miss the sarcastic manner in which the other said 'your highness.' "I'm punishing my subordinates. Leave. Unless you want a taste of my wrath as well?"

Eriol observed the prince with a haughty grin. "All right then," he said. "Kill me. I know you've wanted to for a while…ever since I began contesting you for the throne."

"I won't kill you," Syaoran growled. "Even though you deserve it. I wouldn't want to sully my hands with your dirty blood."

"Is that the reason? Or are you afraid?" Eriol's violet eyes smiled through his glasses; quite suddenly he seemed vicious, like a wolf zeroing in on its kill. "You've never killed anyone, have you, little Syaoran?"

There was a silence. Syaoran had visibly stiffened, his rage turning into abrupt hesitation. "…What?" he managed to spit, uncomfortably aware that Nakuru and Spinel were staring at him with calculated hunger.

"You act like such a prince…so cunning, so hot with anger…just like the old king was. But I know what you really are: a mongrel who always wanted to be just like daddy, but never really deserved to be royalty." His face turned cold. "The ruler of those demons out there," he continued, casting his arm towards the window facing the castle courtyard, "should be someone of noble stature who understands what it truly means to lead. Someone like me. Your handling of this war has been disgraceful."

"Don't make me laugh," the other replied, trying not to show that he had been shaken. Eriol was always like this; he never missed an opportunity to humiliate him, especially when his underlings were in the room. "You couldn't lead a sinner to hell. What makes you think you could usurp my position?"

"I heard you bungled the operation to find the Demon's Bane."

This silenced the prince. How had he known about that? His demons had just delivered him the news!

"I would like to suggest something to you, my dear Prince," Eriol said in a low silky voice. "Learn to sleep with one eye open. Demon succession goes quickly, you know; your father was lucky to last so long. Sometime soon, you will follow the path of so many demon kings before you and be assassinated by the next heir to the throne…me." As a sign of dominance, he turned his back at the dumbstruck prince. Before he disappeared, he left a final parting remark: "Enjoy your last days in this realm, Syaoran. You'll want something nice to think about before I kill you."

Seconds later, there was only empty space where the demon had been standing. Syaoran inwardly cursed his slippery cousin; he had disapperated so that he could not be tailed by his guards later. "Nakuru," he snapped at the surprised succubus, "Where did the Demon's Bane fall?"

"Um…I believe our spy network said somewhere in the Eastern part of the world…in a place called 'Tokyo'," she stammered. Eriol had made an impression on her, but she could not disobey her prince. It would be the same as committing suicide.

"Are we to be sent to the human realm, my Lord Prince?" Spinel questioned.

"No," Syaoran barked. "No, I've learned something from your mistakes, at least. The only person I can rely on to do anything right is myself." A malicious grin formed on his face as he spoke. "I'll be going down to Earth alone. Then, we'll see if Eriol can handle this war better than me, eh?"

"No, Prince, it's too dangerous for you to do that!" Nakuru protested. "If something happens to you…"

"Then Eriol gets what he wants," Syaoran finished. "I don't mind dying by my own hand, but there's no chance I'll let that bastard kill me. And in case you get any ideas," he added, "I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Spinel bowed his head, but knew that it was an empty threat. Eriol had planted the seed of rebellion and doubt during his brief visit, just as he had intended. If the prince had truly never killed before, then there was nothing to fear. "Understood," he said. "Nakuru and I will prepare for your departure immediately.

After his minions left the room, Syaoran threw himself onto his bed dejectedly. _Damn_, he sulked, _If only Eriol didn't always show up, maybe he could get something accomplished. The Old King never had to deal with anyone like him…_

His father was famous, a bloodthirsty demon who was known to use blackmail, torture, and mass murder of demons and angels alike in order to meet his goals. Demons throughout the Underworld revered him as a God, spreading rumors that he was a descendent of the First Rebels, the angels who had risen up against the Original Lord of the Overworld. With him as King, the demons hoped for the first time in centuries that they would finally defeat the angels and claim Earth as their prize.

But the King was dead, and now his good-for-nothing son had to become a leader overnight. Eriol had hit the nail on the head: Syaoran had never killed a rabbit, much less another demon. But just because he had never done it before didn't mean he could not learn. After all, his father had often compared murder to a sexual experience; it was awkward the first time, but every new act was more and more enjoyable.

Syaoran sat up with a new goal in his heart; he had to succeed with his mission, had to find the Demon's Bane. If he did not prove himself now, his subjects would continue to disrespect him. He had to do something his father never dared to and travel to that blue planet.

Only then would he earn the right to become King. And then he would make that snake, Eriol, pay for his insolence!

A slender figure stepped into the room, breaking Syaoran's reverie. The figure was a woman around his own age, clad in a skintight black outfit with long black pigtails. She immediately ran to the sullen Prince and bowed deeply. "Good afternoon, Prince," she chirped in a high feminine voice.

"Meiling," Syaoran said, staring at his attendant. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Meiling muttered, suddenly looking embarrassed, "That is…Nakuru just told me you are heading to the human realm."

"There's no point in talking me out of it, Meiling," he said, not bothering to hide his irritation. As he spoke the girl slowly undid her pigtails. Her coal black hair fell gracefully down to her naked feet. "My mind has been made up."

"Is this weapon really that powerful, then?" she asked eagerly. She had heard the previous king often speak of the Demon's Bane with fear in his eyes.

"If we had it, we could finally end the war," Syaoran said shortly. He was in no mood for rehashing old ideas.

"Then, let me go with you, Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed, her eyes growing bright. "I'll protect you! And I know that you'll be so lonely without me, won't you?" she added, a pert smile coming into her lips.

"I don't need protection!" he snapped, his sores from Eriol's visit still fresh. He wondered, as he had done many times before, how much Meiling knew about him. "And address me by my title…or I'll throw you out."

Meiling giggled as she shook her now unbound hair; she always enjoyed teasing him. She knew she was in no danger. "Well, then, Prince…I support anything you do. I'll be so worried about you when you're down there on Earth without me, though." The prince did not respond, only continued to stare at the girl as she sat next to him on his bed. After slowly unbuttoning her blouse, she pushed him down onto the mattress and kissed his neck passionately.

"I thought…as your favorite courtesan," she whispered as she continued to make her way up to his mouth, soft delight in her brown orbs, "I should give you a proper goodbye before you left…there's still some time for you to have a bit of fun." Her smile was seductive as she asked a question she already knew the answer to. "Do you want to play with me, Prince?"

Syaoran grinned back into her ready eyes as he maneuvered himself on top of the seductress. "I suppose," he replied, "a little bit of fun couldn't hurt." He roughly kissed her lips and ripped through her bodice as the girl let out a squeal of pleasure. This was definitely his favorite part of being royalty.

* * *

As Sakura examined herself in the full length mirror in front of her, tears sprang into her emerald eyes. Her new uniform reminded her of something she had seen in storybooks when she still small. You would be hard pressed to find the scarlet hues in the frilly dress anywhere in her cloudy home, and the ornate ribbons only seemed to heighten its sense of fantasy.

"Mr. Tereda-san," she squealed as she turned to face her manager, "I love it! I feel like a princess!"

The manager couldn't help but laugh at his new employee's delight. "Most of my waitresses hate wearing that uniform," he commented. "You're definitely a strange one, Sakura-chan."

"But I've never worn anything like this before!" Sakura protested, a little put off at being seen as an oddball. "Do I…do I get to keep it?"

"Of course," Tereda chuckled. "You get to wear it every day as long as you're working for me."

Sakura spun around in ecstasy, her antics only making the manager laugh harder. The girl might have been strange, but he was sure his other employees would love her. As he was about to leave, however, he caught a glimpse of a faint pair of markings on Sakura's back. Sakura did not seem like the type to have a tattoo, and the markings did not seem like they drawn with ink; instead they gleamed like silver, or like moonlight, shimmering on her pale skin with ethereal intensity.

"Sakura-chan," he said slowly, "what are those…things…on your back?"

Sakura blinked, and then suddenly grabbed at her back in a panic. She had completely forgotten! Yukito had sealed away her wings so that she could pose as a human, but the symbol his magic had left behind could be just as conspicuous. "Um," she stammered, attempting to hide the evidence with her hands, "It's…it's a birthmark I've had since I was small." _This wasn't technically a lie_, she thought.

"It's a little strange looking," Tereda said, peering through her fingers.

"Yes! That's why I normally wear heavy clothes so nobody can see it," Sakura quipped. "Is there…any way you could keep this a secret? And maybe get me something to cover it up? It's really embarrassing for me…" She prayed wholeheartedly that the manager would not ask any more and leave well enough alone. What would Yukito or Cerberus say if they saw her in this situation? She was afraid to even think of the answer.

The manager stared suspiciously at his new employee before giving her a smile. "All right," he relented, "You can wear that jacket over your uniform for today. I'll get it altered later."

"Thank you so much, Tereda-san!" Sakura gushed, making no attempt to hide her relief. She didn't think it was likely that anyone on Earth would recognize those symbols, but leaving them hanging out like that wasn't the smartest thing to do either.

As she started back into the kitchens to prepare the restaurant for opening, a light jingling by the door made her halt. Remembering what her manager had told her to do when a customer arrived, she skipped merrily over to the entrance and said, "Welcome to the Nonsense Café! What can I…"

The presence before her stopped the words in her throat. And for what reason? Sakura mused later. There was nothing outwardly remarkable about the boy who stood at the door. He had brown hair, brown eyes, just like everyone else in the city…he was tall and lean, but not particularly built…his features were not in the least extraordinary.

But the way he carried himself, she thought, was like nothing she had ever seen before. All angels had an aura of humility that surrounded them, and most of the humans she had met so far seemed the same. But this boy stepped into the room and immediately took command. Arms akimbo, he cast his amber orbs around, as if surveying a kingdom. His gaze finally landed on Sakura and bored into her own green eyes, making her uneasy. She could not stare directly into them for very long.

His eyes…his eyes were especially bewitching. She felt as though she was getting sucked into them…

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to welcome any…oh!" Tereda said as he entered the room. "What may I do for you, sir?" he said politely to the stranger.

The boy walked up to the befuddled manager and extended a confident hand. "My name is Syaoran Li," he said, a smirk playing upon his lips, "and I'm here for a job."

* * *

A/N: Hello! As you can see, I am determined to update this story on a fairly regular scedule. Please keep reading.

I really appreciate any reviews that you leave behind. I didn't receive any for the last chapter, which made me a bit sad. Please know that I am constantly looking for feedback and even a kind word (or otherwise) means a lot to me.

Thank you! And thank you for reading!


End file.
